Xbox Romance
by Cmdr. Gen. Marasco
Summary: Just something I wrote for a school project. A Halo 3 players thoughts as he plays Team Slayer and hopes to run into the girl he met last time he played.


Xbox Romance

"Is she on?" I wonder, as I dodge a sniper shot aimed at my head from the rock above me. I turn and return fire with my Battle Rifle, the loud _bark_ of its three-round burst echoing off the walls of canyon that I'm playing in. Valhalla, they call this map. Valhalla, the best map in Halo 3. The name if fitting. For I have met a Valkyrie here. And I hope to do it again.

"Is she playing?" I think, as the rounds form my rifle hit their mark. The sniper goes limp, guns, grenades and equipment falling to the ground as he dies. His body falls into the river that runs through the map, to be carried to the lake at the other end. My fellow Yellow Team member runs to his position and grabs his sniper rifle, shouting his glee over the com. I feel glad for him, but that's not what I'm focusing on.

"Where is she?" I say out loud, to quiet for anyone to pick up. I reload my Battle Rifle, then switch to my Assault Rifle and trade it out for the dead sniper's Shotgun. I look at the ammo count. Six rounds in reserve, three in the chamber. Nine rounds. Nine kills. I reload, shoving one, two, three rounds into the gun. I pump the plunger and move on. I check the score board. My team is leading, even though we're down one man. The fourth member of our team quit early on, leaving a space open for someone else. Hopefully her. It's still empty though. I sigh and close the board. My shields flicker as rounds hit them, and my charge indicator drops a little. I spin, looking for the source. I see it, a little to my left. Some guy dual wielding SMG's. I charge him with my Shotgun in hand, then fire one round a close range, creating a loud _crack _that is heard around the map. His shields drop and fail as I swing the butt of the gun around and smash it down on him in a melee attack. He falls, dead. I hear the player controlling the character shouting over the headset, something about hacking. I just smile to myself and move on. As I run, my other team mate congratulates me on my "Mad Shotgun Skills". I grunt and move on. Around me, the battle continues. Four teams of four, sixteen players, the most you can get. As I run through the map, the sounds of battle reach my ears. The resounding _clack_ of Battle Rifle fire, the continues automatic-stapler like sounds of Assault Rifles and SMG's, the sudden _crack_ of a sniper rifle, and the roar of a Warthog's engine, mixed with the disturbing hum of the LAAG it carries, the soft wail of a Banshee as it flies over me, followed by the expected _swish-thump_ as the Fuel Rod Gun it carries fires.

"Where the heck is she?" I shout, frustrated. Nothing but the sounds of battle reply. One noise cuts through everything else. A_ click_, followed by a steadily increasing hum. I know that sound well. It is a Spartan Laser charging. I look around. As I expect, a red line points in my direction. I dodge, just in time. An enormous red beam of energy shots through the area where I had been a moment before. The Blue Team member who had been sneaking up on me gets the full brunt of the blast. His shields fail instantly, and he dies, falling to the ground with a _whump._ I run sideways, using the few seconds of cool-down time the Laser requires to get away from it. I see the wielder point the barrel at me, shouting something along the lines of "That's right, run, you stupid n00b!" in a voice that sounds just out of puberty. I lob a Plasma Grenade at him and it flies straight and true, sticking to his visor. He has just enough time to bellow "Oh crud" before the Grenade detonates, turning him from a threat into a bright blue ball of pain. The Laser drops to the ground, awaiting a new master. All I have to do is run to it, and it will be mine. But I don't. For everyone else on the map has the same idea. Everybody rushes for the Laser, taking just enough time to kill anyone in their way before continuing on their mad rush to what most consider the Ultimate Halo Weapon. I charge into the fray, my Shotgun making quick work of the other players. As the last of them fall, I realize I'm down to my last two rounds. I drop the now almost useless Shotgun and pick up the Laser. It's at 60% charge. Three shots. Better make them count. I run to the hill at the center of the map that overlooks most of the action. I pull the trigger and the Laser begins to warm. I pick my first target, an enemy Banshee that is strafing one of my team mates. The Laser discharges, turning the once-stylish Banshee into a blue fireball, then a pile of scrap. The pilot becomes a corpse, to lie on the ground till the player respawns. Both fall into the center of the map. The wreck of the Banshee hits a Green Team member, killing him instantly. The Laser cycles in my hands. I pick my next target, this time a pair of Warthogs duking it out in the center of the map. The Laser fires once more and both Warthogs explode in a brilliant show of fire. With the destruction of the Warthogs, there are no more enemy vehicles on the map; the other two of the four Warthogs from the beginning (one fore each team) were destroyed earlier, and still haven't respawned, the Mongooses were removed in Forge, as were the Wraiths. The only viable vehicle on the map is a Hornet, and that is currently under the control of one of my team mates, who is using it to smite all he sees. I turn my attention to the players. Checking the scoreboard once again. I see a member of Red Team is a couple of kills short of surpassing my Yellow Team. I aim for him and the Laser charges. I keep on target, but just as it fires, he dodges. The Laser's ammo counter flashes red, showing no more juice. I switch to my trusty Battle Rifle, and begin to fire on him. He dodges once again,, and pulls out a Gravity Hammer. At least I know how he got all those kills. I curse.

"Crud, what's taking her so long?" I shout. On of my team mates notices my frustration He queries me, but I brush it of. I fire at the Red Team member, but he either dodges or his shields absorb the hits. I keep firing, but suddenly my rifle runs dry. No more rounds. I curse again. As I do, the Red Teamer rushes forward and slams his Hammer to the ground. I fly backwards, my shields totally removed. I land with my back to the waterfall base. No were to run. The Red guy walks up to me, Hammer at the ready.

"And now, Yellow scum, you die." He says over the open com, doing a horrible impression of Emperor Palpetine.

"Oh great," I mutter. "A thespian." I get ready to fight to the end. But it doesn't end that way. Suddenly, a small sign flashes at the bottom of my view.

**THEOTHERMIRANDA HAS ENTERED THE GAME**

"Huh?" My attacker wonders. A Spike Grenade, thrown from apparently nowhere, hits his shoulder. It goes off, killing him instantly. I get a little of the blast, but my newly regenerated shields take most of it. His Battle Rifle, which had been on his back, falls at my feet. Mine is instantly reloaded, and I turn to where the grenade probably came from. As I figured, standing there, is she. My Valkyrie. My Miranda. I smile.

"Having a bit of trouble?" she asks.

"A bit." I reply. "You sure took you time". She jumps down and grabs the Gravity Hammer.

"Need some help?" I imagine her eyebrows are raised.

"Sure." I move my characters head up and down in a nod. She returns the gesture, and together we move out into the map to fight and win this match.

For on Valhalla, the Valkyrie rules all.


End file.
